


Humo 往事如烟

by Cuervo



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Alive Neil!, Blind Vincent!, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Neil returned to LA after 3 years of disappearance.





	1. Chapter 1

不是任何一个警探都能做到用一封辞呈让LAPD决定白送他一栋别墅养老的。

起初，经历过三次离婚的Vincent长官依旧习惯在每个星期日的早上对着空气咒骂速食食品的难吃，三个周过后那些不堪入耳的词汇不减反增，以至于这诡异的单方面骂战一度成为了附近所有晨跑爱好者最为热议的风景线。有些时候，事情甚至可以在洛城警探把他新房子的落地窗帘一股脑地拉开，探出头去咒骂落荒而逃的偷窥者时达到新的高潮。

上帝保佑，如果哪一天那不讨巧的阳光刚好该死的照在他墙上那张用粗体写着“知名警探失手，银行劫案主犯脱逃”的报纸上，这幢价格不菲的小别墅很可能会成为既电视机后另一个倒霉的牺牲品。

那个晚上或许要成为一个永久的秘密了，关于警探与劫匪这场本应是鱼死网破的决战如何变成了一场大变活人的闹剧，Vincent警探为此提交了长达五十页的报告，他可怜的下属删完所有屎尿屁后就尴尬地发现了报告只剩下了一半不到，于是所有人都临时决定假装无视报告中长篇大论的讽刺比喻。

没人怀疑当时的Vincent Hanna是有多想一枪崩了那个无论从字面还是引申意思上都干了他一炮的大盗。

没人怀疑。

Neil McCauley坐在他的黑色越野车里晃了晃望远镜，手指在门把手上磨蹭了一圈又缩回来，接着握成拳抵在下巴上。他几乎可以看到自己被出来开门的前警探直接踹出花园的场面，噢，迎接他的可能不止Vincent的拳脚，还有他痛恨的监狱。

他不是没把握揍那家伙一顿，把拳头砸到对方刀刃般锋利的颧骨上，看着那两瓣或许正问候着他母亲的嘴唇流出血来。只是一个落跑三年不了了之的通缉犯在洛杉矶的大街上跟一个退休警探干上一架，传出去他俩可能晚节不保。

Neil没办法向自己解释飞走了三年又突然回来到底是为了什么，又或者这事在那个倔得跟头驴似的警探眼里会不会更像是一场羞辱。

就像Vincent也无解释自己那根手指头当年怎么就没扣那一下扳机。

从那栋大白天也要拉着窗帘的阴森森的别墅回到车上大概需要两分钟。他下意识的计算着。

他推开车门。

Neil发誓他的手指尖还没碰到门铃，里面的人就开始高声咒骂了起来，还伴随着玻璃破碎的声音，他甚至不太确定Vincent在骂谁。唯一可以确定的是这三年这人的暴脾气倒是变本加厉。

Neil探过身子估计着那几扇严严实实锁着的窗户被撬开的可能性，他刚伸过头去瞧，门“嚯”得一声被猛地拽开，差点撞扁他的鼻子。抬头，那张他再熟悉不过的面孔带着与记忆里一根不差的皱纹闯到了他的面前。

“滚开！你们这些蠢蛋！”前警探死死瞪着Neil左脸旁边的空气，“聋了吗？还是你们想吃枪子儿？快滚！”

几秒钟后，那扇门又像之前被拉开那样突然地，伴着一声巨响摔上了。

他花了四分钟才回到车上，因为前两分钟他一直站在门前甚至一动也动不了。这是Neil McCauley为数不多的计算失误。


	2. Chapter 2

Neil McCauley坐在咖啡馆里用食指撑住太阳穴，再过十几分钟那明媚的加州阳光就会突然变脸，潮水般退回地平线。

洛城警探与LA真的很像，前一秒火辣辣的阳光还把人烤得头皮发麻，后一秒阴冷的夜风就让你瑟瑟发抖，这冷与热的交接就像刻在他的骨头里，纹在他每一寸的皮肤上。当Neil第一次亲吻它们时，他就吻到了烈火与冰。

三年前的那一夜是个错误，他们本应把它当作是太美的星光、太辣的威士忌与太孤独的灵魂一同作祟而诞生出的一场梦，可Neil忽然发现他离这里越远这些记忆就越清晰，就像孤儿院的圣诞节里关于温暖壁炉与睡前故事的梦一样清晰而真实，以至于当他在很多个清晨以后意识到这珍贵地可怜的幸福已烟消云散时仍忍不住涕泪横流。

他能怎样？还能怎样？像个孩子似的叫嚷：倒退回决战之夜吧Vincent Hanna你还不如一枪崩了我吧？

警探的脖子被握在手里，抵在墙上，血液从被挤压的皮肤与肌肉下艰难前行，他的呼吸他的生命连同他的欲望都被控制在那只布满枪茧的手中。在他瞪圆的眼睛里理智只被当作一捆柴火丢在烈火里燃烧。

Vincent，Vincent，Vincent。

他们互殴，他们互相羞辱，他们互相亲吻和抚摸，他们太孤独了又太相似了，从唇齿到拳脚都属于被逼入死角的负伤的困兽，仿佛存在着只为给对方带去更多火药味的血与淤青。于是他越回想那场景就越真实，就像一次又一次旁观在那面不怎么干净的墙上，警探是如何夹着他的腰掐着他的后背颤抖着用哑得不成调子的嗓音一遍遍喊着他的名字。

Neil站起身子。

事实证明拆掉那窗子上几道锁对于一个银行劫匪来说，连想象中一半的难度都没达到，他翻进屋子的时候就已经做好心理准备面对Vincent黑亮的枪口了，可那暴脾气的警探只是坐在沙发上用手指点了点眉心。

“桌子上那把配枪是唯一值点钱的东西，如果你要拿走顺便帮我朝这儿开上一枪。”

没有回应。

“老天，你第一天抢劫吗？打算在这儿站上一晚上？挪挪你那该死的屁股，我真开心这双瞎了的眼睛不用再看见你们这些拖拖拉拉的蠢蛋了，我这辈子真是看够蠢货了！”

“Vincent。”

被叫到的人几乎本能地向前探出身子，双手撑住了沙发靠背，对腿上的巴罗洛因此被碰洒浑然不觉。他瞪着眼睛，表情怪异，一副活见了鬼的样子，抽动的嘴唇似乎习惯性地要吐出一串脏话，却又什么也说不出来。

Neil走过去，捡起酒杯立在一边，右手扣过Vincent的脑袋贴在自己的嘴巴上，警探的双手反应迅速地抓住了他的衣领，手臂紧绷，却始终没推下去，这给了Neil足够的时间去品尝Vincent口腔中那来自皮埃蒙特大区的葡萄酒浓郁的香气。

他撤开身子喘息的时候盲了眼的警探还在空气中寻找着他的嘴唇，这种羞辱让Vincent有些愤怒，那一瞬间Neil好像又看到了他们第一次交手时望远镜里那个遇强则强的工作狂，可仅仅几秒钟后那双好像能喷出火来的眼睛只剩下燃烧过后的灰烬。

“你走了吗？”Vincent的嘴唇湿漉漉的。

“没有。”

警探去摸膝盖上的酒，手指抓了个空，僵硬了片刻又颓然地放回了沙发上。

“你还待在这儿干什么？”他几乎在自言自语。

Vincent的茫然对于Neil而言就如同一记当头棒喝。

如果人生也分健康与否，那么Vincent Hanna的这辈子毫无疑问早已变成了一个无可救药的癌症患者，除了盖上被子等着听丧钟没有别的选择。大概是上帝老头儿的玩笑，三年前的大盗突然出现，用一次次的胜利把警探气个半死，好让怒火将他那滑向天堂大门的人生往回拉上一把，给下一次的打击腾出地方。

可现在呢？你还待在这儿干什么呢？你没看到他又躺回床上等死了吗？你是带着那可怜巴巴的胜利回来耀武扬威的吗？

“你那时候为什么放我走？”Neil打量着对方将灯光切成两半的鼻子。

“你又为什么回来？”Vincent反唇相讥。

大盗沉默了一会儿，目光移向对方因讽刺而下意识挑起的眉毛。

“我的答案跟你一样。”他握住了警探的手背。


	3. Chapter 3

无论如何，Vincent Hanna成功地逮到了他的嫌犯，这是今晚唯一可以确定的事。

即使此刻他正深陷在他钟爱的老沙发里、昂着头、一动也动不了，即使那早就该滚进监狱的混蛋正隔着衬衫亲吻他的胸口，而不安分的手就覆在他的裤裆上。

按条例，他本该给这混球戴上手铐，可那叮当响的铁玩意儿此刻正拴在他自己手上。或者，他起码要张开嘴大骂一通，可酥痒的感觉从Neil的手指与嘴唇传到他的皮肤上，又沿着血管或神经一路直通大脑，惹得一串呻吟就要从他死死闭紧的嘴巴里溜出来。

“Vincent……Vincent……”

他在黑暗中感受着这一切，听着大盗的呼唤，想着对方大可不必给他戴上手铐，压在这沙发上，倒不是因为如今眼盲的他也无力反抗，从三年前他未扣动扳机的那一刻起，有一种情绪便在心底发酵，他已全然失去了控制。

Neil撑在警探的上方，那人瞪着眼睛乖乖就范的样子让他有点忍俊不禁，银灰色的蓬乱头发，罗马式的鼻子，高耸的颧骨，这个棱角十足的刻薄者就像门哑了火的闷炮，他老觉得那双黑眼睛似乎或许会在哪个瞬间又能看见了些什么。

Neil伸出舌尖舔了舔Vincent带了点胡渣的下巴，把他的下嘴唇卷进口腔。沾着冰凉液体的左手在警探的衬衫底下摸索前行，烫得着了火似的皮肤碰上冰凉，肌肉下意识地紧绷，常年的锻炼使得这具身体的敏感与机警简直与他的年龄全然不符。

大盗的试探并没有持续很长的时间，越来越大胆的舌头在警探的嘴巴里搜刮了个遍，后者扭动了几下身体，想要靠近些，无奈被铐在背后还压在身子底下的手腕找不到着力点，他又干脆倒了回去。

天地可鉴，且不说他们早已过了富有创造力的年纪，单是Neil McCauley那颗被各种各样的犯罪技巧盛满的脑袋就从来没有好奇过关于床上运动的花样，更别说付诸于实践，甚至或许永远也不会考虑这些——如果Vincent没有在他打算用那瓶红酒做点润滑工作时表现出强烈抗议的话。

Neil发誓他本来没想把这场黄昏爱情动作片演得多火辣，他那时正从容地把红酒倒在手中，一部分滴在了警探的大腿上，而对方突然就像被揪了毛的斗鸡似的扑腾了起来。

“操你的Neil McCauley！你他妈敢动那瓶巴罗洛一下我就剁了你的指头！”

你可以搞我的老婆但你不能看我的电视，你甚至可以搞我，但别想碰我的酒——诡异的Vincent Hanna式逻辑。

一阵混乱的争夺之后警探被按在地上铐上了手铐，Vincent在脸贴着地板的情况下仍坚持着吵吵他心爱的红酒，顺便问候了Neil的祖上八辈，终于忍无可忍的大盗把他翻了个个儿扔在沙发上。

“各退一步。”Neil喘着粗气儿警告。

挺在沙发上同样在喘粗气儿的人瞪着天花板，点头。

只是Vincent在对方从冰箱里找出几盒冰激凌后就开始后悔了。

钻进衬衫下的左手把冰激凌涂得到处都是，化了的液体沾湿了衬衫，那薄薄的布料清晰地勾画出了皮肤与肌肉的形状，另一只手探进裤腰，指尖把一小堆冰激凌送进滚烫的入口。

警探闭上眼睛舒了一口气，“他妈的。”

垫在腰下的手铐反而让进入显得更加容易了些，Neil感觉到对方的双腿盘上腰间的时候脑子有一瞬间的空白，警探越来越大的呻吟让他恍惚间觉得，好像自己身子底下的人还是那个他们初次交手时的Vincent Hanna。

Neil来之前就打探到这个疯子警探在三年里是如何拼了命似的抓捕犯人，以至于甚至警局都对此感到诧异，或许瞎了眼对于Vincent来说根本就是一场解脱，只是不知道当他独自一人坐在这无尽黑夜中时，那些逝去的亡魂是否仍站在他的良心前一言不发。

“今晚别走。”警探疲惫地抬起眼皮，混乱无神的大眼睛就像两粒浑圆的黑珍珠。

回应他的是脑门上一个轻轻的吻。

那一瞬间Vincent觉得自己确实能看到了些什么，它飘渺在空气中，又慢慢散去，白色如丝缕一般缠绕。

“Humo。”

他对着面前的黑暗说。

END


End file.
